wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Food/Gallery
Gallery Food Groups File:FoodGlitterTransition.png|Glitter transition File:Food1.jpg|The Wiggles talking about food File:Food2.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:Food3.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:Food4.jpg|''"Like milk and cheese."'' File:FoodDreamTransition.png|Dream transition File:HotPotatoFoodtitlecard.jpg|"Hot Potato" The Magic Word File:FoodTransition1.png File:TheWigglesandFloraDoor.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door File:TheWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles File:Food7.png|"Abracadabra." File:Food8.png|"Alakazam." File:Food9.png|"I know the magic word. Please may we come inside?" File:Food10.png|"Yes, of course! Enter!" Dorothy's Breakfast with Wags File:FoodTransition2.png File:Food11.png File:DorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:Food13.png File:Food14.png File:Food15.png|Wags and Dorothy File:WagsinWiggleFood.jpg|Wags the Dog File:Food17.png File:Food18.png File:Food19.png DorothyandWagsinWiggleFood.jpg|Wags and Dorothy having breakfast. BoneTransition.jpg|Bone transition Jeff's Lunch JeffandHotPots.jpg|Jeff and Hot Pots JeffinWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff holding muffin. Food.jpg|Jeff in the kitchen. HotPotsTheOven.jpg|Hot Pots the Oven MurrayinWiggleFood.jpg|Murray MurrayandHotPots.jpg|Murray and Hot Pots Food6.jpg|Murray holding muffin. Food7.jpg|Jeff holding orange juice Food8.jpg|Jeff putting another muffin in the oven. File:FoodTransition3.png File:Food,Food,Food,OhHowILoveMyFood)Foodtitlecard.jpg|"Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food)" File:FoodTransition4.png GreginWiggleFood.jpg|Greg spots orange juice GregDrinkingOrangeJuice.jpg|and he drinks it. Food11.jpg|Jeff arrives back. Food12.jpg|Jeff confused about who drank the orange juice. AnthonyinWiggleFood.jpg|Anthony Food13.jpg|Anthony taking Jeff's muffin Food14.jpg|Jeff confused about who took his muffin. Food15.jpg|The Awake Wiggles realizing that Jeff was only serving the food for them. MagicHatandWandTransition.jpg|Magic Hat and Wand transition Anthony's Magic Trick File:GregPerforminghisDisappearingEggTrick.jpg File:Food17.jpg File:GregandAnthonyinWiggleFood.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:Food19.jpg File:Food20.jpg File:AnthonyPerformingDisappearingPastaTrick.jpg|Anthony performing the disappearing pasta trick File:AnthonyEatingGreg'sPasta.jpg|Anthony eating Greg's pasta File:Food21.jpg BeeTransition.jpg|Bee transition Jeff's Cake Food22.jpg|Jeff sitting down from the pool. JeffEatingCake.jpg|Jeff starts eating his cake. HenryGoesFishing.jpg|Henry goes fishing Food23.jpg|Hook from Henry's place Food24.jpg|Hook grabbing Jeff's cake. HenryinWiggleFood.jpg|Henry HenryandJeff'sCake.jpg|Henry STOLE and caught Jeff's cake. Food26.jpg|Jeff shrugs. Food27.jpg|Jeff eating sandwich HenryEatingJeff'sCake.jpg|Henry eating Jeff's cake FruitSalad-WiggleFood.jpg|"Fruit Salad" on Henry's shellovision File:FruitSalad-1998(Titleless)1.png File:FruitSaladFoodtitlecard.jpg|"Fruit Salad" Favorite Foods WiggleRainbowTransition.jpg|Wiggle Rainbow transition File:Food52.jpg|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesinFood2.png GregholdingCarrot.jpg|Greg MurrayholdingBanana.jpg|Murray JeffholdingBroccoli.jpg|Jeff File:Food29.jpg|The Wiggles with their favorite foods The Growling Sound File:Food30.jpg|Nighttime in Wigglehouse File:Food31.jpg|The Wiggly Living Room File:WigglehouseClockinWiggleFood.png|Wigglehouse Clock WigglyTelephoneinWiggleFood.jpg|Wiggly Telephone File:TheWigglyKitchenatNight.png|The Wiggly Kitchen File:TheWigglyKitchenTable.png|The Wiggly Kitchen table File:TheWigglyRefrigerator.png|The Wiggly Refrigerator File:TheWigglyKitchenCupboard.png|The Wiggly Kitchen cupboard File:TheWigglyTVatNight.png|The Wiggly TV TheWiggles'Rug.jpg|The Wiggles' Rug Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair GregSleeping.jpg|Greg sleeping GregWakingUp.jpg|Greg waking up JeffSleepinginWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff waking up MurraySleeping.jpg|Murray sleeping MurrayWakingUp.jpg|Murray waking up AnthonySleeping.jpg|Anthony sleeping AnthonyWakingUp.jpg|Anthony waking up GregandJeffinWiggleFood.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Food35.jpg|The Wiggles leaving Wigglehouse TheWigglesLookingfortheGrowl.jpg|The Wiggles looking for the growl Food36.jpg|"Come on, Wiggles. To the Big Red Car". BigRedCarTransition.jpg|Big Red Car transition Food37.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car while looking for the sound. TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|"That growl has to be around here somewhere." TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|"WHOA!" MurrayandJeffinWiggleFood.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:FoodTransition5.png DorothyandGreginWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy and Greg Food38.jpg|The Wiggles arrive at Dorothy's garden Food39.jpg|and ask Dorothy where the noise is. DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheUnforgottenWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Wags World MurrayandJeffatWagsWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Wags World AnthonyandMurrayatWagsWorld.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Wags World TheAwakeWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Wags World TheWigglesandDorothyatWagsWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at Wags World Food40.jpg|Then they meet Wags. MurrayandDorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyandWagsatWagsWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Wags WagsatWagsWorld.jpg|Wags running WagsWorldinWiggleFood.jpg|Wags World TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggleFood.jpg|Captain Feathersword also joins in. TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword OfficerBeaplesinWiggleFood.jpg|Officer Beaples arrives Food42.jpg|and identifies the sound in Anthony's tummy. AnthonyEatingAppleinWiggleFood.jpg|Anthony eats the apple. JeffandDorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Food44.jpg|"It was your tummy all along, Anthony." Food45.jpg|Anthony agrees. CaptainandDorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Food46.jpg|Wags sleeping Food47.jpg|Everybody laughing at Wags CameraTransition.jpg|Camera transition AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Anthony CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Alternate1998LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" AudienceinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|The audience CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)Foodtitlecard.png|Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) File:FoodFlowerTransition.png|Closing flower transition Promo Pictures WiggleFood-PromoPicture2.jpg|Magic Greg in promo picture 37274726_1587031108109198_4821466317246693376_n.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries Category:1999 Category:1999 Episode Galleries